


bang!

by kiwik_23



Series: markhyuck, the capable adults [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Car Sex, Choking, Consent is Cool Kids, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, Headspace, M/M, One Night Stand, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Top Mark Lee (NCT), donghyucks hella subby woops, idk basically just sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwik_23/pseuds/kiwik_23
Summary: “I used to like parties but I don’t care anymore. I felt like I had better things to do than get drunk off my ass, crash on my friends couch, and go to work tomorrow with a hangover.”“And you’re trying to compensate for your early life crisis by doing something reckless like fucking a complete stranger.”
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: markhyuck, the capable adults [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716607
Comments: 31
Kudos: 509





	bang!

Donghyuck’s hair was mussed, sticking up in all directions. The black eyeliner on his lids was smudged in the creases. His mouth was open, teeth showing, laughter and off-key lyrics pouring out. The drink in his hand sloshed each time he jumped in time with the bass. The music was deafening, drowning out the words of his friends all around him. He couldn’t understand a word they said, just laughed and smiled and took another sip. 

“See, Duckie? You just needed to party like we used to!” Jaemin slurred in his ear, alcohol on his breath. “Just have a good time, no consequences!” 

Donghyuck took a break from his “dancing” to respond, to tell his friend maybe he had been right, but Jaemin had already stumbled further into the crowd, dragging his boyfriend behind him.

He sighed, raised an eyebrow, took another sip and joined the rest of the 20-somethings trying to forget their jobs, taxes, families and responsibilities. The song changed, the crowd paused, then cheered and suddenly, he was pushed to the edges. He ran a wet, alcohol covered hand through his freshly dyed hair (like literally an hour before coming here) and took a seat on one of the stools at the bar. 

His feet hurt in his boots and it was starting to radiate into his calves. His pants felt too tight and itchy. His whole body was sticky and the room smelled like alcohol, weed, and bad decisions. Donghyuck rolled his eyes. He had work tomorrow morning at 8 and unfinished homework waiting for him on his desk. He pulled at his earring. This was dumb. He wasn’t young enough or dumb enough to do shit like this anymore. 

He put his drink down on the counter, fixed his pants to the best of his drunk ability and shouldered back into the crowd in search of Jaemin. Right in the center, his friend was making out with Jeno, hands in his hair and all over his ass. Donghyuck grabbed Jaemin’s shoulders and shook a little until he turned around. 

“Hey, I’m gonna head out.”

Jaemin gasped and pouted. “Don’t leave!”

Donghyuck forced a smile, not wanting to ruin it for his friends. “Listen, it's been a hell of a ride, but I really think it's time to go.”

Jaemin frowned. “Okay well, at least you came. You had fun right?”

“Yeah, Nana, I had fun. I’ll see you later.”

And Jaemin was attached to Jeno’s mouth again. Donghyuck blinked at them in what was half disgust and half jealousy. How come Jaemin didn’t have to grow up? How could he still enjoy partying like a teenager?

Pushing his way out of the crowd again, he pulled out his phone and typed in his address hoping he could walk home instead of take a cab. Jaemin had been his ride. Although, Jaemin was drunk off his ass and was definitely seeing double, so getting in a car with him at the wheel probably wasn’t the best idea anyway.

Donghyuck fake barfed in his mouth, thinking about how much he sounded like his dad right then. He scratched his head, checking the route but only seeing blurry letters. Just as he went to stuff his phone in his back pocket, it dropped, hit the ground and someone tall and big was bending down, picking it up and -- holy fuck. 

His brown hair was gelled back, only a few strands falling out onto his forehead. The outside corners of his eyes were carefully blackened. His cheeks were flushed pink from alcohol, his skin dewey from sweating on the dance floor. The white shirt tucked into black pants and the leather jacket were doing Donghyuck no favors. 

He must’ve said something, because one of his eyebrows was raised and a smile crept onto his face as he stood back out, hand with his phone out stretched. He wasn’t sure what made him do it, alcohol, boredom, the lack of a filter, but he couldn't help it. It wasn’t even a registered thought, it just happened. 

“Fuck me.” 

The man's other eyebrow shot up and he chuckled. “I’d love to cutie.”

And Donghyuck died a little. Enough to make the man grab his arm and lead him outside the club to a bench on the street. It was cold outside, a stark contrast from the sweaty club, and quiet. He shivered a little, and the man took off his jacket and draped it over his shoulders. 

“What, no jacket?” He asked, rubbing a hand over his back.

Donghyuck stuttered. “Left it in my friend’s car.”

“Where’s your friend? We should get you back to him.” 

Donghyuck shook his head. “He’s grinding on his boyfriend. I was going home, but…”

The man smirked. “But?”

“I’d rather go home with you.”

He laughed, tilting his head back a little and squeezed Donghyuck’s shoulder. “You get right to the point, don’t you?”

“I don’t wanna waste your time, and I sure as hell wouldn’t waste mine.”

The man smiled. “Oh, I do like you. What’s your name cutie?”

“Donghyuck. You can call me Duckie. What about you?” He giggled, staring back at the mystery man.

“Mark. It's nice to meet you Donghyuck. Duckie.” 

Donghyuck bounced his leg and clutched the jacket around his shoulders. “Mhm. It’d be real nice if you fucked me.”

“Damn cutie, I’m getting there.” Mark leaned back against the bench. “You looked bored inside. What happened?”

“I saw you, dummy.” Donghyuck said. “I used to like parties but I don’t care anymore. I felt like I had better things to do than get drunk off my ass, crash on my friends couch, and go to work tomorrow with a hangover.”

“And you’re trying to compensate for your early life crisis by doing something reckless like fucking a complete stranger.”

Donghyuck cocked his head and stared at Mark, as the truth registered in his drunk mind.

“Yeah, well, me too.”

And suddenly, Mark’s hands were grabbing at the fabric around his waist and dragging him closer. His hands were big, big enough to make Donghyuck feel small in his grasp. Mark’s lips were soft against his, gentle, as he kissed him. Donghyuck stopped breathing, his eyes wide open staring at the other’s eyelashes. One of Mark’s hands moved up his back to play with the hair at the nape of his neck, and Donghyuck finally realized what was happening and responded. His eyes fluttered shut as he kissed back and his hands instinctively wrapped around Mark’s neck. 

The fingers in his hair tugged all of a sudden, startling Donghyuck and forcing out a moan. 

Mark pulled back grinning like the cheshire cat, and tugged again. Donghyuck gave in to the heat in his stomach, bit his lip and moaned again.

“You like that, cutie?”

“Please.”

Mark kissed him again quickly and pulled out his phone. “Wanna come home with me, hm?”

Donghyuck’s heart pounded against his ribs and he clenched his fists in anticipation. “Obviously, dummy.”

Mark grinned, putting the phone to his ear and standing. He grabbed the younger’s hand and squeezed it, pulling him off the bench. His knees buckled as he stood, and Mark chuckled and dropped his hand in favor of wrapping an arm around the younger’s waist. 

Phone still to his ear, he whispered, “You’re so tiny. I love it.”

Donghyuck smirked and tossed his head back to stare at the pitch black sky. Definitely not the night he had expected. Not the usual blur of lights, bodies and alcohol, but something clearer. Something stripped of boredom that usually came with parties, this was something exhilarating, heart pounding, like running in circles after doing ecstasy. Exactly what he had been looking for.

Mark pulled him into the cab and tried to buckle him in, but Donghyuck’s sexed up brain was firing on all cylinders and he pushed Mark’s hands away in favor of crawling into his lap and attaching his lips to his neck. 

“Fuck, Donghyuck. I gotta give the driver my address.”

Donghyuck hummed into Mark’s skin, pulling down the collar of his shirt and licking over his collarbones. “I’m not stopping you.”

Mark groaned and quickly instructed the clearly uncomfortable driver before gripping Donghyuck’s hips and pulling him flush to his chest. “You’re fucking addictive, you know that?”

He giggled softly and pressed his lips to Mark’s. “I’d hope so.”

Mark rubbed his thumb over the youngers’ hip bone and bit his lip. Donghyuck’s head started spinning from the alcohol or the feeling of Mark’s hands -- it didn’t matter which one it was, just that he felt good, really good and he wanted more. The younger pushed his hands under Mark’s shirt, feeling up his abs. Mark sighed quietly, catching Donghyuck’s lips in his again and licking inside. He changed his grip to the boys’ ass and squeezed, swallowing the noises the other made down. At one particularly loud moan, the driver cleared his throat, sobering Mark up a little. 

“Hey, hey, baby we can’t do this here.” He pushed Donghyuck away enough to see the desperate look in his eyes and his kiss-swollen lips. 

Donghyuck didn’t respond, just smirked, cocked his head to the side and ground his hips down onto Mark. The older boy felt the fight fly out of him and he gave up trying to save the driver’s sanity in favor of grabbing Donghyuck’s ass and guiding him down onto his crotch. The younger continued his ministrations, moaning into Mark’s shoulder. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he couldn’t shake the feeling that this was wrong, that he shouldn’t be making out with a complete stranger in a cab, tipsy with work at 8 in the morning. 

But he kept ignoring it, remembering Jaemin’s words from earlier. “You just need to relax, bro. Come out with us, stop making the responsible choices and just have fun.” Donghyuck sighed softly and kissed Mark’s neck, figuring that this counted as ‘just having fun’ and continued to push reason away with the help of Mark’s big hands all over his body. 

Getting out of the cab was a difficult task, but they made it out before the driver completely lost his shit. Donghyuck gripped Mark’s hand as the older boy pulled him inside the apartment building. His legs were numb and tingling from straddling the others lap and walking made it worse. Mark seemed to notice because he chuckled and switched his grip from his fingers to around his waist again while he held the front door open with his body. 

“I got you. We’re almost there.”

He held Donghyuck up and pretended not to feel the younger’s fingers slipping into his waistband as he fumbled with his keys. 

“Fuck Mark, hurry up.” Donghyuck slurred into his ear, grabbing onto his bicep.

“I’m trying, sorry, I almost —“ The door swung open, “Got it.”

Donghyuck stepped inside Mark’s apartment, looking around the best he could in the dark. From what he could see that wasn’t double or blurry, it was pretty. Big couches, big kitchen, big hands on his waist, and Donghyuck was being shoved against the door and kissed. 

It was hot. He hadn’t realized how hot it was before, but his cheeks were burning and he was sweating under his clothes and the uncomfortable feeling of his pants had returned. Mark slid his hands under Donghyuck’s shirt and pushed it up until it hit his chin. Mark broke away and made eye contact with the younger. “You’re sure?”

Donghyuck smiled and tipped his head back against the door. “God, please, I’m sure.”

Mark grinned wickedly before pulling the younger’s shirt over his head and kissing down his chest. The hands on his waist and the mouth sucking purple hickies into his collarbones was driving Donghyuck crazy. His head was spinning with alcohol induced arousal, and everytime Mark moved lower he felt himself drop deeper into the haze. 

Mark glanced up at Donghyuck’s face to see the sight of his fucking lifetime. The boy’s head was pressed against the door, his hair was messy and knotted. His eyes were closed, but the eyeliner and the glitter were smeared. His lips were red, swollen and bitten already and his mouth was hanging open in a silent moan. Mark held his breath and stared -- Donghyuck was fucking gorgeous. Ethereal. Completely unreal. 

Mark wanted to fuck him so badly.

“Shit, baby.”

Donghyuck’s eyes fluttered open and he met Mark’s gaze glossily. “You stopped.”

Mark stood up and shoved his hands behind Donghyuck’s legs. He grabbed his thighs and squeezed, pulling him closer. Donghyuck understood immediately, and jumped up into the older’s hold. He reattached their lips as Mark hastily walked them to what he assumed was his bedroom. Donghyuck’s back hit another door, and he felt Mark fiddling with the doorknob once again. 

“Motherfucker.” Mark mumbled, pulling back and trying to see the knob. “I promise, I’m usually very good at opening doors.”

Donghyuck giggled softly and pressed his face into the crook of Mark’s neck. He wrapped his arms around the other’s torso to help keep himself in place while Mark struggled. “Somehow, I don’t believe you.”

“I guess you’ll just have to stick around until I’m sober so I can prove it to you.” Mark glanced up, eyebrow raised, smirk on his lips. 

The door finally swung open behind them and suddenly Donghyuck was being dropped onto a bed. His body bounced when he hit the mattress, and Mark crawled over him pulling his shirt off in the process. Donghyuck literally stopped fucking breathing. Mark had abs. Really great abs all he wanted to do was touch. He must’ve shown it on his face because Mark was laughing softly and running a hand through his hair. 

“Like what you see?” Mark mumbled leaning over Donghyuck’s body and pressing kisses down the boy's chest. 

“Oh my God, please just fuck me.” Donghyuck said breathily.

He felt Mark grin against his chest. “Patience, baby.”

And then Mark was biting his skin, bruising, leaving purple marks in the wake of his mouth and Donghyuck gave in. There was no fight here -- he wanted Mark to take him, make him his, do whatever he wanted to him, and Donghyuck wanted to take it all. Mark attached himself to his nipple and rolled his tongue over it, listening to whines the smaller let out. Slowly, he continued down to the waistband of Donghyuck’s pants and he tapped the boy’s hips as a signal to lift them up. Donghyuck took the hint and helped Mark slide his pants and underwear off. 

“Damn cutie, you’re fucking perfect.” Mark sighed, unabashedly staring at the other’s leaking cock.

Donghyuck felt his face heat up in embarrassment. “Whatever, just please, hurry up.”

Mark ran his hands over Donghyuck’s thighs, just avoiding where he desperately needed to be touched. He fully intended to tease Donghyuck until he was crying, begging for his cock.

“What do you like, Duckie?”

Donghyuck lifted himself on shaky elbows to make eye contact with Mark, the question not really registering in his brain. “Uh, dick, idiot.”

Mark bit his lip and held back a laugh, squeezing the younger’s thighs and sliding higher. “I meant, what do you want me to do to you?”

Donghyuck’s mouth fell into an ‘o’ and he dropped his head back before taking a shaky breath. “Anything. Whatever you want.”

Mark sucked in a breath, his words going straight to his dick. “Anything?”

Donghyuck pulled his head up again and stared the older down as best he could with sex on his mind and glossed over eyes. “I want you to do anything you fucking want. I don’t care. Just, anything, I’ll take it. I want you to destroy me, ruin me, tear me apart. I want you to make me cry, I don’t care how you do it.”

Mark growled and quickly flipped Donghyuck over onto his stomach and knees with his ass in the air. “Don’t worry, I can definitely make you cry, cutie.”

And then, Mark was spreading Donghyuck’s ass and licking around the rim. The younger gasped, eyes wide and gripped the sheets under him as Mark teased him. His tongue licked circles around the rim, pushing into his hole and teasing his walls. Donghyuck squirmed, wanting more, but Mark’s strong hand on the small of his back kept him in place. The older was fucking him with his tongue, dragging it out, trying to see just how much Donghyuck liked it, and how much of it he could take. He licked a stripe up the younger’s ass, eliciting a muffled moan. Mark squinted and pushed himself up to see Donghyuck sucking on his own fingers, blinking his eyes to keep them open. The sight made Mark’s dick twitch in his jeans, but he wanted to hear what he was doing to the younger and carefully reached up and pulled the fingers out of his mouth. 

“I wanna hear you, Duckie.” He answered the inquisitive look on the younger's face.

He didn’t bother to wait for an answer, just went back to fucking Donghyuck with his tongue. Listening to the breathy moans the younger boy let out, he carefully slipped a finger inside with his tongue. Donghyuck gasped, and cried out for more, reveling in the slide of Mark's digit alongside his tongue. 

“More, huh?” Mark teased pulling away and leaning over the younger in search of condoms and lube. 

“Stopping is the opposite of more, asshole.” Donghyuck muttered, gripping the sheets and shaking. 

He was met with pain on his ass that turned into a sting, and he realized that Mark had hit him. He couldn’t stop the moan that fell from his lips. 

“You’re a fucking brat.” Mark scoffed. “You like when I hit you, hm? You like to be punished?”

Donghyuck squeezed his eyes shut forcing himself not to cry, but Mark just slapped him again. “Answer me.”

Donghyuck nodded quickly against the mattress. “I fucking love it, please…”

“Please what?”

Donghyuck’s mind was turning to mush. He couldn’t think straight anymore, he was pretty sure he couldn’t form a coherent sentence if his life depended on it. “Please, I need… Mark, I-I just --”

Mark seemed to get it because the hand gripping his ass relaxed and the other came up to pet his hair softly. “Shh, I got you.”

Donghyuck believed him, let himself fall further into the feeling of pleasure, further into the nothing that he knew awaited him. Mark let his hand fall away from the others hair to smooth it over his back instead. He felt Donghyuck shiver under his palm. Then, he pulled both hands away, uncapped the lube and poured it over Donghyuck’s hole and his fingers. The tiny gasp that left the other’s mouth spurred him on, and he pushed his finger back inside, wasting no time. He worked his finger into Donghyuck, pressing against his walls. Watching Donghyuck’s legs shake under him, he decided to quicken his pace and added a second finger, to which the younger gratefully moaned. 

Mark scissored his fingers inside him causing him to shiver from the burn of the stretch. Maybe it was because he was drunk off his ass and high on the adrenaline of doing something he knew was a horrible idea, but he was pretty sure that he had never felt better in his entire life. Mark’s fingers were longer than his own, able to open him up and reach places he forgot even existed. Donghyuck whined, trying to convey the message that he needed more without using words. Fortunately, Mark understood and pushed a third finger in, whispering praises into his lower back. “You’re doing so well for me, baby. So pretty being stretched like this.”

It was becoming too much for the younger, and all his pride, dignity and self-restraint flew out the window. He couldn’t prevent the moans from tumbling out of his mouth and he couldn’t stop himself from rocking back to meet Mark’s hand, desperately trying to get more. Mark let him do it, watching as he fucked himself on his fingers. Donghyuck felt tears prick the corners of his eyes, he was too sensitive, even Mark’s palm flattening his back was driving him insane. 

“Mark, fuck -- I can’t anymore.” Donghyuck moaned. “I need it, please.”

Mark played dumb, pistoning his fingers harder. “Need what cutie? Beg for it.”

Donghyuck gripped the sheets like his life depended on it and bit his lip, shoving his face into the mattress so Mark wouldn’t see the red tint on his cheeks. “Please, I need you, I need your cock --” He trailed off into a gasp as the older hit his prostate dead on. “Fuck, I can’t take it, please, please, please…”

Mark growled and pulled his fingers out of Donghyuck, much to the others displeasure. He gripped Donghyuck’s waist and sucked a hickey into his shoulder. “God, you’re fucking incredible.”

Donghyuck smiled softly and turned his head to the side to see Mark sliding his jeans down his legs and freeing his cock. It was fucking huge, red and weeping against his stomach and the sight of it made his insides curl in anticipation. He kept watching as Mark wiped his hand on the sheets and ripped open a condom. The gears turned in his head slowly but as he watched, he realized he was pouting. Before the rational part of his mind could stop him, he pushed himself up and grabbed onto Mark’s arm. The older cocked his head to the side. “Something wrong? Are you okay?”

Donghyuck shook his head, taking the condom out of his hand. “You’re clean right?”

Mark nodded, realization seeping into his features. “Yeah.”

“Good. Me too.” Donghyuck chucked the condom across the room and wrapped his arms around Mark’s neck, kissing him.

The older chuckled softly against his mouth, carefully dropping him down onto the bed again. When they parted, Mark turned him over and placed him back into the previous position. “Let me fuck you now, yeah?”

Donghyuck sighed into the way Mark was petting his hair, and let him rub his cock against his rim. Slowly Mark pushed the tip in, and Donghyuck gasped, searching for something to hold onto. He kept going, pushing himself in until he was fully seated in Donghyuck’s heat. He stayed still, enjoying the way Donghyuck clenched around him. 

“Move, Mark.” Donghyuck groaned desperately. “Fuck me already.”

Mark grinned wickedly and delivered a slap to the younger’s ass. “You got it, babe.”

Then, Mark pulled practically all the way out before slamming back in, squeezing Donghyuck’s hips and making him choke. He kept pounding the other boy’s ass, relishing in the sound of skin hitting skin and the choked gasps and moans pouring out of Donghyuck. The poor boy was losing it, Mark could tell, his legs were shaking trying to keep his ass in the air and his knuckles were turning white from his grip on the sheets. He looked like he was trying to keep himself from crying, and Mark loved it -- loved the way he could make this beautiful stranger fall apart on his cock.

Donghyuck had already forgotten how to speak in sentences, Mark’s cock driving him crazy. He was so close to hitting his prostate, sometimes he’d hit it dead on and Donghyuck would basically scream into the mattress, but the angle just wasn’t right. It was deep but not deep enough and Donghyuck couldn’t help wanting more, wanting to split himself open on Mark’s cock.

“M-mark, more -- I need more…” 

Mark raised his eyebrows and dug his fingers in Donghyuck’s skin. His gaze was focused on his dick sliding in the other’s hole. “More?”

Donghyuck stuttered, losing his train of thought. “I-I, I don’t --”

Mark glanced up at the incoherent answer to seeing tears silently streaming down Donghyuck’s face. He was squirming, his eyes were squeezed shut and he was drooling. Mark stopped moving, reaching up to gently stroke his hair and wipe away the tear tracks. He leaned into the touch, still refusing to open his eyes. “Are you sure you want more? You’re falling apart baby.”

At that Donghyuck’s eyes shot open and he looked horrified. He quickly fucked himself back on the older’s cock, hissing. “Please don’t stop. I’m sure I want more. You -- you told me you would make me cry.”

“I did.” Mark chuckled.

“I-I…” Donghyuck shook his head violently. “Please, fucking destroy me, Mark. I need you to destroy me.”

Mark choked this time and gulped a lump of arousal down his throat. He pulled out of the younger and flopped down next to him, pushing himself against the headboard. Donghyuck watched curiously, still holding himself up on his knees. “Well? What are you waiting for? Come here, baby, destroy yourself.”

Donghyuck’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped before he scrambled over to Mark’s lap on weak limbs. He crawled onto his thighs, bracing himself with a hand on the other’s shoulder. Mark guided him down with hands on his waist and Donghyuck gripped the base of his cock, making the older shutter. Donghyuck smirked before finally sinking down. 

The angle was so much better. Donghyuck felt like he was being split open. Mark’s cock was big enough to almost reach his prostate without him even trying, and he loved the feeling of being full. 

Slowly, he rolled his hips in circles, making Mark tilt his head back against the headboard and groan. Gaining confidence, Donghyuck sped up, rocking back and forth, but it still wasn’t enough. He was so close, but he couldn’t find it and it was driving him crazy.

Mark just sat back and enjoyed the show, watching as the younger tried to fuck himself on his cock. Donghyuck dropped his head and slid his hands down to Mark’s abs, willing himself to bounce, but his motions were weak and shaky. Donghyuck glanced up at Mark through his bangs, waiting for him to take a hint and help him out. Mark played dumb, acting like he didn’t understand and smirked.

Donghyuck whined softly and stared back down, not wanting to beg anymore. He lifted himself as much as he could and dropped back down searching for his prostate but he couldn’t hit it. He felt himself slipping under somewhere in the back of his mind but he didn’t have the energy to stop himself anymore. He let himself fall and lose control, let his hips roll erratically, desperately, until -- he found it. Donghyuck almost wept in happiness, in messed up pride -- it didn’t matter -- he felt so good, kept repeating the movement until suddenly, he couldn’t find it anymore.  
He looked desperately up at Mark, scratched his chest with his blunt fingernails, but Mark just smiled evilly, knowing exactly what he’d just taken away. Donghyuck couldn’t take it. He was too deep in whatever space he’d let himself fall into, too desperate to feel good, too drunk to understand -- he was fucking angry.

“Fuck you, Mark.” He’d meant it to sound mean and outraged, but it came out as a whimper, and he hated it. 

He clenched his fists and knocked them against Mark's chest bitterly, but it did nothing. He bit his lip, but it didn’t stop the sob from falling out. He let himself fall onto Mark, bury his head in the crook of the other boy’s neck and sob. Tears streamed down his face and fell onto Mark’s shoulder and he was sure he was being disgusting or weird or too much, but it hurt so badly and the closer he got to the other, the more friction he got on his neglected cock. Mark hadn’t moved, he’d stilled completely and Donghyuck couldn’t bring himself to look up, just wiggled his arms out from underneath himself, pressed their chests together and wrapped his arms around the other’s body, crying the whole while.

Then, all of a sudden Donghyuck felt hands smooth over his back, felt one slide into the hair on the nape of his neck and heard a whisper in his ear. “Shh, I’m sorry baby. I was mean. I shouldn’t have been mean to you.” Mark rubbed circles into the back of his neck softly. “I’m sorry, I got you.”

Mark rolled his hips up into Donghyuck’s ass, hitting his prostate dead on and making him weep. “I got you, cutie, I’ll give it to you now.”

Donghyuck fell limp. His mind clouded over, pleasure taking over his senses. He shivered, boneless in Mark’s hold and took the thrusts he gave him. Everything was too much, but it was okay because Mark was taking care of him and it didn’t matter that he was losing control. Nothing mattered, just Mark, this moment and the feeling of being full.

Suddenly, the world flipped upside-down and Donghyuck was on his back, Mark’s cock still inside him and the boy leaning over him, caging him in. “You’ve been so good for me, Duckie. Can you keep going? Be good a little while longer, yeah?”

Donghyuck stared blurrily into his eyes and nodded, not trusting himself to speak. 

“God, you’re gorgeous.” 

And then Donghyuck went back to losing his mind, the feeling of Mark pounding him into the mattress too much to handle. Every nerve ending was on fire and heat coiled in his stomach like a spring. He grasped desperately at the sheets but couldn’t manage to fist his hands in them. Mark took pity on him and interlaced their fingers, leaning down further to kiss a stray tear off his cheek. Donghyuck whimpered softly, hiccupping through his tears and Mark nipped at his neck once again, giving the older an idea.

He reached up with his free hand and delicately wrapped his fingers around Donghyuck’s neck. From the gasp he got in response, he figured the younger liked it and squeezed softly. Donghyuck’s own hand shot up to the one around his neck and clutched it, silently telling Mark to keep going. He listened, and squeezed harder, gripping Donghyuck’s neck like it belonged to him. The younger’s hand fell from his and Mark watched as his jaw dropped and his eyes rolled back in his head.

The coil in Donghyuck’s stomach threatened to snap, and he tried to mumble as much but he was pretty sure he just drooled instead. Mark seemed to understand though, because the hand on his throat tightened and Mark was grinning down at him. “Come for me, pretty baby.”

And then the coil snapped and Donghyuck was cumming all over his stomach in white, hot spurts and he stopped seeing the real world. The room was spinning and the corners of his vision were white and hazy, but he didn’t care. He felt Mark use him, heard him groan, and felt him cum inside but nothing really registered. Donghyuck felt like he was floating. He didn’t realize that Mark had left the room until he felt a warm washcloth glide over his stomach and his ass. 

When Mark finished wiping him down, he pulled his boxers back on and grabbed another pair and a t-shirt for Donghyuck. He carefully dressed the younger boy, whose eyes fluttered open and shut and whose chest rose shallowly. After tugging the clothes on, Mark laid on his side next to the boy and pulled him into himself so Donghyuck’s face was buried in his chest. He ran a hand through the boys’ hair softly and praised him, letting him calm down. 

“You were so good, Duckie. So pretty for me.” Mark whispered. “Fuck, you were incredible. I can’t get over it.”

Slowly, Donghyuck brought himself back with the help of Mark’s voice and he hummed a quiet response. 

“You back yet, baby?”

Donghyuck wiggled in Mark’s arms and managed to curl his fist into the others shirt. “Not really.”

Mark laughed into his hair. “That’s okay. Take your time. I can wait.”

Donghyuck sighed softly, closing his eyes as his mind came back to him. After a while he tilted his head back so he could look Mark in the eyes. “That was the best sex I’ve ever had in my entire life.”

Mark laughed again and smiled down at him. “For me too.”

It was quiet until Mark spoke up again. “So you’re like a hard sub, huh?”

Donghyuck flushed and averted his gaze. “Uh yeah. Sorry about that. I can usually stop myself from falling in that deep, but I don't know, I couldn’t tonight. It’s pretty intense -- especially for a one night stand with a guy you met at a nightclub.”

Mark pulled him closer and reached for a blanket to cover them. “Don’t apologize. I fucking loved it. You were so hot, I can’t believe you’re real.”

Donghyuck groaned into Mark's chest.

“No, I’m serious. You told me to make you cry, but I was not expecting that.”

Donghyuck buried himself deeper, hugging Mark closer. “It didn’t freak you out?”

Mark shrugged. “When you started sobbing into my shoulder I got a little scared, but I really liked it.”

Donghyuck smiled into the t-shirt. “Good.”

Mark hummed softly, running his hand down the younger's back. “I don’t want this to be just a one night stand.”

Donghyuck smiled harder before pushing away and scooching up enough to be eye level with Mark. “I don’t want this to be just a one night stand either.”

“Good.” Mark leaned down and captured Donghyuck’s lips in his for the umpteenth time that night, but this time there wasn’t a burning desire, just contentment and comfort.

Maybe Jaemin had been right after all -- sometimes losing control could be a good thing.

**Author's Note:**

> idk I got this idea from AJR's Bang! and another work I read on here with mark and yukhei but I can't remember the title. this is my first smut and its un-betad so don't come at me. anyway I enjoyed writing this since I have nothing better to do on coronacation.
> 
> edit: the work was "Late Flights and City Lights" by thebestthingsincefriedchicken (orphan_account) heres the link, its fucking incredible and I highly recommend it https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791538


End file.
